Resident Evil: Beginning Of The End
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What will happen to the rest of humanity? Begins just after the last scene of Resident Evil: Retribution.
1. A New Start

After Wesker told them of the news, Alice heard a male scream in pain from one of the rooms behind them. She ran towards it to find her friend Luther West surprisingly alive. "Luther!" She yelled and ran to his side.

Luther looked at her and smiled slightly. "Alice."

"I thought you were dead. That she killed you."

He chuckled. "No. But my heart did stop for a couple of minutes due to her attack. At least that's what they've told me. Is Becky ok?"

Alice half smiled at his concern for her daughter. "She's just fine. A bit frightened, but fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Why the sudden interest in my daughter?" She asked curiously.

"Because like her mother, I want and need to know for sure she's ok. See for myself. Besides, I'll do anything to protect her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Alice Abernathy, after everything we've been through together and given how close we've gotten, I am in love you."

Alice looked shocked. "You're what?"

"I'm in love with you." He repeated then pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

She felt something stir within her lower belly that she never felt before and she liked it. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. After about twenty seconds, she pulled away and smiled. "Wow. I...I don't know what to say."

A whistling sound came from the doorway and Alice turned to see Jill Valentine standing there. "I never thought you'd be one to fall in love, Alice."

Alice blushed. "Well, it seems that I have. And to be honest, I like it. A lot. Besides, I can't exactly raise Becky on my own."

"Right. She said about you being her mom. Speaking of, she wants to talk to you." Jill said and walked out.

Alice turned back to Luther who smiled. "Go talk to her. I'll be fine."

She smiled and pecked his lips. "I'll be back. And I'll bring her with me to see you." She said and walked out where Becky was waiting.

Becky spotted her and got up to hug her. She pulled away and signed as she spoke. "Mommy, I want you to be happy. That man, Luther, he is very nice. I like him. I noticed he makes you happy."

Alice signed and spoke back. "Yes he does. But YOU make me even more happy."

"Are you going to marry him?" Becky signed and asked.

Alice signed and responded. "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. Right now, there are more important things to do and care for. One of those is you. Do you WANT me to marry him?"

"He makes you happy and I like him. I think he will be a great daddy."

Alice smiled. "I will think about it. Ok?"

Becky nodded. "Ok."

Alice stood up and took her into the room. Luther smiled and signed as he spoke. "Hello, Becky."

Becky smiled and walked over to him. She signed and spoke. "Hello, Luther. Do you love my mommy?"

Luther smiled. "Yes I do." He signed and spoke. "And I will do ANYTHING to protect her and you."

She responded. "Will you be my new daddy?"

"Not officially for a little while, but I do love you as if you were actually mine."

Becky smiled again and hugged him being careful not to hurt him. Alice smiled watching this little exchange and picked Becky up to sit her in her lap. She kissed her temple. Becky turned to face her and signed as she spoke. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

Alice responded. "Just try and fall asleep. I need to know you are safe."

The girl nodded and layed down.


	2. Carlos Olivera

As Alice was watching her daughter sleep and praying for a better life, Luther spoke up. "Alice."

She looked up. "What is it, Luther?"

"There's something bothering you. What is it?"

Alice sighed. "Remember my friend Carlos I told you about?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"I have to brake up with you. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I love Carlos. I always have and... he's Becky's father. I can't do that to her. I know how she feels for you and how I feel, but I love Carlos more than you and it's not fair to you if we're together."

Luther sighed. "It's ok. I understand. It'll be tough, but I'll let you go. He's a very lucky man."

"Thanks, Luther. I appreciate it." She said and went and left the room carrying a sleeping Becky.

She ran into someone and started falling backwards when the person caught her. "I'm so sorry, Alice." A man's voice came.

Alice knew that voice. She looked up and gasped. "Carlos?" She asked in shock and tentatively.

"Mmm. Daddy." Came a muffled voice.

Alice looked down to notice it was her daughter. The girl didn't wake and she looked back at Carols. "It can't be you. I saw you die."

"It's me, Alice. The real me. I was resurrected like you were before me."

"But how?"

"Same way as you. I missed you." He said and opened his arms.

Alice sat Becky down and embraced him starting to cry. "I missed you so much."

Carlos hugged her tight and tried to sooth her. "Shhhhhh. It's alright. I'm back and I'm not leaving you again." He said and kissed the top of her head.

There was a stirring sound and the two looked to find Becky waking up. "Mommy." She said sleepily and signed.

Alice let go of Carlos and bent down to her. "What is it, My Beautiful Princess?" She asked and signed.

The girl looked over to Carlos then back at her mother. "Is that Daddy?"

Alice didn't know what to say. "Umm... Hold on a minute, Baby. Let me talk to him. Ok?"

Becky nodded and hugged her. "Ok."

Alice kissed her cheek and then stood up to face Carlos. Carlos had a confused expression. "Did she just call me Daddy?"

"Yes. Umbrella mixed our DNA in the lab and grew her. She's our daughter biologically. She just doesn't know how she was made. In her mind, she was born from inside me. They grew her then cloned her. Just like they cloned you and me. She's deaf, so you have to sign and talk at the same time to her. And to tell you the truth, I'm in love with you. I've loved you for a long time and it took me longer to get over your death than the rest. But now that you're back..."

"You just read my mind, Abernathy." He replied and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Get a room." Came Becky's voice.

The couple broke apart and signed. "Sorry."

Carlos then bent down and faced her eye to eye. She looked at him. "Are you really my Daddy?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Princess."

Alice smiled at the exchange. "Alright. Enough reunion. We need to get to bed." She said and signed.

Becky nodded and Carlos picked her up. Alice smiled and Carlos took them to an empty bedroom.


End file.
